Gone with the Wrestling Ring
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: AU. A story based on Gone With the Wind. Read to find out more. Feat. Y2J, Steph, HHH, Lita...R/R
1. Chapter I

Gone With the Wrestling Ring  
  
Genre: Parody/Romance  
  
Summary: AU. A story based loosely on Gone with the Wind, more so the movie than the book. This is going to be a Jericho/Steph fic, and a semi HHH/Lita fic, so if you don't like those, then this isn't the story for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the WWE (ugh), even if I would love to have Jericho, but that's another story for another day. I also do not own the rights to Gone with the Wind, the book or the movie, so please don't sue me (you wouldn't get anything anyway)  
  
Rating: PG-13, plot content  
  
Authors Note: If you haven't read or seen GWTW I suggest you do, it's a great book, and an awesome movie.  
  
  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Stephanie McMahon was not beautiful, but she held a certain charm, which made men want to do everything for her, and she let them. After all, she was a Princess. Stephanie was the daughter of the wealthy Vince McMahon, and his wife Linda. They owned a company called World Wrestling Entertainment. They also had a son named Shane, who was infinitely jealous of Stephanie, because she seemed to be everyone's favorite, while he had to struggle to get noticed.  
  
On this particular day, Stephanie was sitting outside her Greenwich mansion, talking with Edge and Christian, with the both of them trying to get her affections.  
  
"Ratings, ratings, ratings, that's all anybody talks about anymore, I'm sick of talking about ratings," Stephanie whined.  
  
"But don't you want us to win in the ratings? It'll totally reek of awesomeness," Edge said.  
  
"If you mention ratings one more time, I'll stop talking to you, and go into the house," Steph retorted.  
  
"We're sorry Steph, we won't mention it again, let's talk about more interesting things."  
  
"Yes more interesting things, I want to think about RAW tomorrow, it'll be fantastic," Steph said.  
  
"And you have to promise to accompany me to the ring, and then Edge, and then me, and so on," Christian said.  
  
"Well, I would, if I wasn't already accompanying Austin to the ring," Steph replied coyly.  
  
"If we tell you a secret then will you accompany us?" Edge asked.  
  
"It depends, who's the secret about?"  
  
"It's about HHH," Stephanie waited with baited breath for the secret, desperately wanting to know what it was, "He's going to marry Lita, and they're going to announce it tomorrow at Raw."  
  
Stephanie froze, and she swore that her heart had skipped a beat. "How could this be true, Hunter loves me, and only me. He can't marry Lita, not when I'm the one he wants. I can't let this happen," she thought.  
  
Without Stephanie realizing it, she had walked away from Edge and Christian, who left bewildered by Steph's strange behavior after telling her their secret. Oh well, now she would accompany them to the ring.  
  
Stephanie wandered around her family's vast property, waiting for her father to come home from the office. She was still thinking about the news that she had heard earlier, not wanting to believe it was true. She had been in love with Hunter since he had started with the company, and she knew that he was the only one for her. She watched him rise through the ranks of the company, and she was so proud of him. And he had always treated her like she was the only girl he cared about, with respect and loyalty. And now he was marrying Lita, of all people Lita, that stomach- baring, thong-wearing, goody two shoes. Stephanie was filled with anger. And it was like this that Vince happened upon his daughter.  
  
"Stephanie what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend," Vince said.  
  
"It's nothing, Daddy, I was just thinking, how was the office?"  
  
"It was the office, same old, same old."  
  
"Did you happen to see anyone while you were there?"  
  
"Oh yes, HHH came for a meeting, and I have it in the strictest confidence that he and Lita are getting hitched, they're going to announce it tomorrow at RAW."  
  
"I don't know what he sees in her!"  
  
"Stephanie, what's gotten into you, HHH hasn't been making any passes at you has he?" Vince said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"No, no he hasn't Daddy."  
  
"It's a good thing too. The two of you, you aren't right for each other, you'd never be happy together, you'd just fight for power all the time."  
  
"I don't care Daddy, he's what I want."  
  
"What about the WWE? Don't you want that?"  
  
"The company doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"Stephanie, don't say things like that. Wrestling is in your blood. And when I'm gone I'm going to leave the company to you, and you'll see it flourish, just like I did. You'll love it too."  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Stephanie was sitting in her bedroom thinking about the next day and what it would bring, and most importantly a way not to let the engagement of HHH and Lita happen.  
  
"Hunter doesn't know that I love him, if I tell him I love him, then he can't marry Lita. Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll tell him at RAW, and he'll understand," Steph said with determination.  
  
And with that thought in mind, Stephanie drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day, and what was to come.  
  
Like it, hate it, just review it. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter II

Part 2  
  
Stephanie woke up feeling like a new woman. She knew what she had to do, she had to tell Hunter that she loved him, and then he couldn't possibly marry Lita. If he knew that she was in love with him, he would surely want to marry her, and then all her dreams could come true.  
  
Stephanie went through the entire day in a daze, thinking of what she would say to Hunter, wanting it to sound perfect. Slowly, but surely the time came for her to get ready for Raw. She quickly got ready, wearing a leather mini-skirt, and a low-cut, pink tank top.  
  
"I look fantastic, there's no way that Hunter will be able to resist me now." Stephanie said to herself.  
  
And with that she got into the limo waiting outside for her, and headed off to Raw.  
  
~At the arena~  
  
Stephanie got out of the limo, and smoothed her skirt, making sure her appearance was impeccable. Satisfied, she walked briskly inside the arena, hoping to immediately find Hunter so she could confess her love to him. Unfortunately, the first person she came across was Terri.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, you look great today," Terri said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Terri," Stephanie said quickly.  
  
"Are you doing anything on the show tonight?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure, it depends on something," Stephanie said impatiently, trying to get out of the conversation.  
  
Suddenly Stephanie spied the object of her affection.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short Terri, but I have to go," Steph said before leaving Terri behind.  
  
Stephanie ran to catch up with Hunter, hoping to catch him alone.  
  
"Hunter, Hunter, wait up,"  
  
"Oh hey Steph, what's up?"  
  
"I was just—" Before Steph could finish Lita walked up.  
  
"Oh hey Lita, you look great today," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks Hunter, I wasn't sure if I looked ok," Lita said modestly.  
  
Stephanie had to refrain from letting out an un-lady-like snort at Lita's actions.  
  
"Hello Stephanie," Lita said, turning to the brunette, "you look really good today."  
  
"Oh Lita, don't say things that you don't mean," Steph said, brushing off Lita's compliment.  
  
"You can't accuse Lita of lying Steph, she's always completely honest," Hunter said defensively.  
  
"Well, then I guess she's not like you, cause I remember you lying through your teeth all the time."  
  
Just then Lita's brother Test (A/N: Yeah they're related, go with it) walked up, and stood nervously next to Stephanie.  
  
"Oh, hi Test, don't you look handsome today," Steph said sweetly.  
  
"Really you think so, that's really nice of you to say Stephanie."  
  
"Oh you can call me Steph," she said even more sweetly.  
  
"Ok…Steph," Test said with a wide smile.  
  
Stacy walked up to the group and informed Steph that her father wanted to speak with her regarding some storylines, and she and Stacy left the little group. Just as she was about to round the corner, her eye caught on someone and she turned her head to look at the person in question. Her eyes fell on a very handsome blond haired, blue-eyed man. Perplexed as to whom he could be, she turned to Stacy.  
  
"Stacy, who's that?" she whispered, discreetly looking over at the man.  
  
"Don't you know who that is Stephanie, that's Chris Jericho, he's from the WCW, and they didn't push him over there so he came over here, he's very brash, and egotistical."  
  
"I don't like the way he's looking at me."  
  
"Steph, don't you know, he's a known womanizer, bleh, they're the worst."  
  
Stephanie took one last glance at him, and then headed to her father's office.  
  
~Production meeting~  
  
"Well, I know that we can beat WCW in the ratings, all we need are some solid storylines, and we'll have them beat," Vince said with confidence, "They can't beat our superior storylines, and wrestling."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, they can't beat us and our storylines," Test said.  
  
"Oh, it's true, it's true," came the response from Kurt Angle.  
  
Chris Jericho looked over the group with detached interest, silently watching this parade of loyalty to the WWE. Just then, Vince himself turned to him.  
  
"Well, Chris Jericho has been in the WCW, let's ask his opinion," Vince interjected, "Don't you think we'll definitely win the ratings war?"  
  
"Well, I think it's hard to win anything when all you are is talk, and no action. I mean, you need to get up, and do something about it, and well, yes WCW isn't doing much better, but you need help too," Chris replied.  
  
"Those are fighting words around here," Test answered angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but well, the truth hurts."  
  
"I have a good mind to challenge you to a match right now."  
  
"I'm sorry if I've offended you, maybe I'll just go talk a walk around the arena, and leave you to your dreams of ratings victory."  
  
"What a coward!" Test exclaimed.  
  
"No, not a coward Test, just refused to wrestle you, he's a great wrestler, and he didn't want to take advantage of you," HHH replied calmly, "Maybe I'll go show him around, and tell him what it's like here in the WWE."  
  
With that said Hunter left the meeting, and started walking down the halls. He turned down a seemingly deserted hallway as he searched for Chris Jericho. All of a sudden he heard a voice beckoning him, and he turned around to see Stephanie peeking out of one of the doors. He walked closer to see what she wanted. She ushered him into the empty room before closing the door and turning to Hunter.  
  
"What is it that you want Stephanie, to discuss storylines, or is it a secret?"  
  
Stephanie looked for the words to come to her, and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Is there something you want me to tell someone—" Before he was finished Stephanie cut him off.  
  
"I love you Hunter!" Stephanie exclaimed, then put her hand over her mouth in surprise.  
  
"What was that Stephanie, I don't think I heard you correctly," Hunter said.  
  
"I said I loved you Hunter, and I do, I love you so much, and I know you care about me too, or you love me—"  
  
"Shh, you mustn't say these things Stephanie, you'll hate me for hearing them."  
  
"I could never hate you Hunter, and I know that you care about me."  
  
"Of course I care about you Steph—"  
  
"I knew it, I knew it!" Stephanie interrupted.  
  
"But I'm going to marry Lita," Hunter finished his statement.  
  
"But how can you marry her if you love me!" Stephanie cried indignantly.  
  
"Lita and I are good for each other Stephanie, we'd be better than you and I, I'd never make you happy, only miserable."  
  
"Oh, but you'd make me so happy Hunter, and I WOULD make you happy, so happy, I'd be a perfect wife to you."  
  
"No Stephanie, we wouldn't be perfect together, I'm going to marry Lita and that's final," Hunter said firmly.  
  
"Fine! I hate you Hunter Hearst Helmsley, I'll hate you until I die!" And with that she gave him her patented slap across the face.  
  
With that Hunter left the room, leaving a very angry, very frustrated Stephanie behind. As Stephanie huffed and puffed around the room, a sudden surge of anger undulated through her body, and she kicked the wall in anger. All of a sudden she heard a sound coming from the adjoining bathroom. Startled, Stephanie turned around and came face to face with Chris Jericho.  
  
"Wow, and here I thought you were innocent looking, boy was I ever wrong."  
  
"You should have told us you were here, you had no right to listen in on our conversation."  
  
"Me, you're getting mad at me? I came in here because I was trying to find a nice quiet place to think, and you and your little boyfriend barged in here to have a little spat."  
  
"How dare you talk about him like that, he's a great person, and an even better wrestler!"  
  
"And I thought you were going to hate him until you die," Jericho said jokingly as Stephanie stomped out of the room. 


	3. Chapter III

Part 3  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallway dejected and angry. First Hunter rejected her declaration of love, and then that annoying Chris Jericho had stood in front of her, and insulted her to her face, and to say such nasty things about Hunter. She already knew that she would hate this Jericho character; he was just so annoying and crass.  
  
Stephanie suddenly heard Lita's voice, and not wanting to talk to anyone, especially her, she ducked into the nearest room, and closed the door except for a crack so she could look out. Lita came around the corner, accompanied by Molly, Jackie, and Tori.  
  
"Did you see how Stephanie was hanging around Test all afternoon, she is so pathetic, and the clothes she was wearing, I mean puh-lease, could you show any more skin?" said Tori.  
  
"Yeah, and did you see the way she was looking at Hunter, it was like she was scouting her prey," Jackie added.  
  
"Guys, you don't have to be so nasty about Stephanie. She's just so energetic, and full of life, you can't fault someone for that," Lita said.  
  
"You're just so nice Lita," Molly said, "And men may flirt with a slut like Stephanie, but they sure won't marry a tramp like her."  
  
Stephanie stood silently listening in on this conversation, anger seeping through her veins with every word.  
  
"How dare they think that about me, and to say it out loud! They're just jealous of my beauty, they wish that they could be like me, gorgeous and young, and rich! And that stupid Lita, why in the hell had she decided to be my savior, I don't need her pity! Well, I'll show them, I'll show them all," Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
Stephanie emerged from her hiding place, and started walking towards the gorilla when Test came running up to her.  
  
"What is it Test?" Stephanie said trying her best to put on a happy face.  
  
"Didn't you hear Steph, WCW has declared war on us, and we're going to go fight them, everyone has gone to sign up," Test said excitedly.  
  
"Everyone?" Stephanie asked worriedly thinking of Hunter.  
  
"Yes, everyone."  
  
Stephanie started to walk briskly towards where everyone was running, but stopped short when she saw Hunter and Lita talking together at the end of the corridor. She couldn't make out the words, but when Lita leaned up and kissed Hunter, she felt anger and betrayal flair up within her. Test walked up behind her and spoke softly.  
  
"Stephanie, I know that this probably isn't the right time, and you'll probably think I'm crazy for ever even thinking this thought, but I have to say it, I love you, and will you marry me?"  
  
Stephanie had been completely distracted during Test's little speech, keeping her eyes on the little love fest between Hunter and Lita, but when he uttered the words, 'Will you marry me?' her eyes widened in shock. This nitwit was actually asking her to marry him, was he that stupid to believe her flirting was anymore than that, flirting. Just as she was about to turn around, and turn him down flat, an idea popped into her head. If she couldn't have Hunter as her husband, than she sure as hell could make him jealous for the rest of his life. With this in mind, she turned her gaze around to Test.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Test," Stephanie said indifferently.  
  
"You will, oh, you've made me so happy Steph, oh, I want to go tell everyone, when do you want to have it, after the war with WCW perhaps?" Test said happily.  
  
"I don't think I'd like to wait for after war Test, the sooner the better."  
  
"Oh, I'll go talk to your father about the arrangements Steph."  
  
And with that Test ran off in search of Vince McMahon. Stephanie ignored his ramblings and turned back towards Hunter and Lita, who were still talking quietly amongst themselves. Anger blazed in her eyes, and before she turned around one thought ran through her mind. How much she hated Lita.  
  
~The wedding~  
  
The wedding had gone by in a big blur for Stephanie, not that it mattered in the least, it wasn't as if she was marrying the man that she loved. She went through the motions of the wedding trying not to think of the wedding she was forced to go to yesterday, the wedding of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Lita. It had been horrible to say the least, and she felt like she was being physically and emotionally tortured through the whole thing.  
  
Stephanie stood next to her new husband Test, greeting all the guests that had come to her wedding. When Hunter came up to her he congratulated her, and then walked on. She was devastated by his actions, and wanted nothing more than to run away and never be seen again. How could he have married Lita, when she was so much better for him than Lita was?  
  
"Congratulations Stephanie, I'm so happy for you, now we're related, isn't that pretty cool. I hope that someday we can be friends," Lita said sincerely.  
  
"Yes, I hope that we will be able to be friends," Stephanie said with no emotion.  
  
If she was lucky, Stephanie could be the friend that broke up Lita and Hunter, and she'd finally have him all to herself. Yes, she would like to be Lita's friend. 


	4. Chapter IV

Part 4  
  
Dear Mrs. Martin,  
  
We are very sorry to inform you of the passing of your husband, Andrew "Test" Martin. He did not garner a hero's death on the battlefield, but died honorably, nonetheless, after suffering from an attack of the chicken pox.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
General Mark "Undertaker" Calloway  
  
~  
  
Stephanie reread the letter in bitterness, somehow becoming angry at her dead husband, not that he was ever a real husband to her. Three days after their wedding he had gone off to fight for the WWE, and she had not seen him since. Not that she wanted to see him, he was no more in her mind after his death, than he was during his life. The only feeling she had towards him was a bitter hate, for now she was a widow, and with that title so went her life.  
  
She was no longer allowed to go to any of the shows that she had so passionately loved, but instead was stuck at home, watching as life passed her. Oh, and the dreadful, horrible black clothes that she was forced to wear because of her husband's passing. That was the worst of all. She detested wearing all black, and she hated her husband for dying and making her wear such ugly clothes. How she longed to wear the hot pink and other flashy clothes that she was accustomed to.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a bright red leather cap that she used to wear before she had become a widow. Oh how becoming would it look on her now, and how she longed to wear it. She walked over and picked it up, studied it for a moment, and put it on her head. She did indeed look beautiful in it, and was lavishing in her beauty when her brother Shane spotted her.  
  
"Stephanie, what do you think you're doing, you're in mourning for your husband, you can't wear colors."  
  
"I don't care Shane, I want to wear them. I hate this stupid black. It makes me look like I'm seventy years old," Stephanie said in a whiny voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter Steph, you have to wear that stuff, especially cause we're so rich, and we have to set an example."  
  
"But I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!!!" Stephanie said in anger.  
  
She ran over to her poster bed and threw herself down on it, crying angry tears. She hated the fact that her life as she knew it was over. Her mother, Linda, happened by and saw Stephanie bawling her eyes out. She rushed over to comfort her.  
  
"Oh Stephanie, sweetie, what's the matter?" Linda asked compassionately.  
  
"Mother, I hate being a widow, it's not fair that I can't go to any shows, or wear colors, I know you must think I'm horrible for saying that, but it's the truth,"  
  
"I don't think you're horrible Stephanie, you just want to be and act young because you are young. Maybe what you need is to go someplace, visit someone. You can go to Toronto."  
  
"What would I do in Toronto?" Stephanie asked dryly.  
  
"Well how about Tampa then, there's a lot of things you can do there. You can stay with Lita, and her Aunt Mae Young. Would you like that?"  
  
Stephanie thought about it for a moment. If she was staying in Tampa with Lita, then she would be there if Hunter were to come home, and if they were there together, perhaps she could convince him that they belonged with each other.  
  
"Yes, Tampa does sound like a breath of fresh air, I would love to go there."  
  
"Ok, I'll go make the necessary arrangements," And with that Linda left.  
  
Meanwhile, Shane had been listening in on this whole conversation, and he knew exactly what Stephanie was up to. She may have been able to fool everyone else in her life, but he knew her all too well, and he wasn't afraid to tell her so either.  
  
"I know exactly why you want to go to Tampa, Stephanie, you want to go because you know if HHH should get a leave that he'll come home, and there you'll be, waiting for him," Shane said knowingly.  
  
"Shut up Shane, I don't need to be lectured by you," Stephanie said before she flounced out of the room.  
  
~Tampa~  
  
Stephanie stood in one of the locker rooms, looking eagerly around at the surroundings that she loved so much. So far her time in Tampa had been uneventful, with Stephanie mostly staying at home with Lita and Aunt Mae, who liked her liquor a little too much. The only time she really went out anymore was to go to the hospital, where she helped as a nurse, a job she hated with a vengeance. And she was still in that dreadful mourning clothing.  
  
But today she had gotten a break. There had been a show, Smackdown, tonight, and two of the writers had taken ill, and were unable to attend. Stephanie saw the opening she was looking for, and volunteered to go and help out with the production aspects of the show. At first Aunt Mae vehemently opposed the idea, but Lita had eased her mind, and said that Stephanie was simply going to help out.  
  
But now as she stood in the locker room at the actual show, Stephanie knew that the real reason she had come tonight was to once again be around the hustle and bustle of a show, to feel the energy of everybody as they prepared. Of course now the shows had been depleted down to old veterans, and injured superstars, since everyone capable of fighting was fighting. But there was still that magic that she felt every time she came to a show, and she loved it with a passion. She wanted to go out there and valet someone to the ring, or cut a promo, or even go out there and have a match. She wanted to do everything except help with production.  
  
Stephanie walked to the gorilla and was talking with some of the production staff when a meeting was announced by the trainer. Everyone walked to one of the larger rooms and gathered around to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I have wonderful news everybody. The WWE has won another victory, and we're marching onward to defeat the enemy camp, WCW."  
  
At this news everyone cheered, and started congratulating everyone else. Everyone except Stephanie. As a widow, she was practically destitute, no one came to talk to her anymore. Not that she really cared about the war, to her it was nothing more than an inconvenience. She realized that the head of talent relations, Jim Ross, was talking and she focused her attention on him.  
  
"I'd like to announce that we have a special guest here tonight, and it is our great honor to have him here with us. Please welcome Chris Jericho!"  
  
Stephanie turned surprised eyes to the door, and there he was, Chris Jericho, the man who had heard her passionate declaration of love for Hunter. She had heard that he was a great importer who got supplies to the troops, and it had shocked her to hear that he was such an important person. But still, he knew of her shame, and she nervously looked around for the nearest exit before Chris Jericho spotted her.  
  
Jericho hadn't even wanted to be here tonight. And yet he felt compelled to come, and now he knew why. That lovely lady he had seen during the last big show was there. She had caught his eye at the Raw he had attended right before the war began. She seemed different from all the rest of the divas, and he found out why later on, when she had shown such passion in her declaration of love. He had been intrigued by her, and now he would get to be enamored by her once again.  
  
He walked quickly over to her, laughing to himself when he realized she was trying to get away from him. He finally cornered her in one of the hallways.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a woman or an ad for a mortuary?" he asked snidely.  
  
"You have some gall coming up to me Mr. Jericho. If you had any brains you'd know that I never want to lay eyes on you again."  
  
"Mr. Jericho, man, you make me sound like I'm my dad or something, call me Chris or just Jericho if you want. And as for never wanting to see me again, it's ok, I'll keep your little secret about HHH all to myself."  
  
"Oh, I hate you, you have the nerve to actually talk to me, after everything, you are such an ass, you know that!"  
  
"Oh, I know, I'm been told that quite a few times," Jericho said laughing. Stephanie was about to slap him when Lita walked up to them.  
  
"Oh, you must be Mr. Jericho, I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you, I never got to say hello at the Raw that you were here for."  
  
"That's nice of you to remember me Mrs. Helmsley." At the mention of that name Stephanie cringed.  
  
"Steph, did you meet Mr. Jericho at that Raw?"  
  
Before Stephanie could answer Jericho interjected, "Just for a sec, Mrs. Martin was really upset about something," Jericho said with a smirk.  
  
Just then an injured Chris Benoit came walking up to the small group. He was carrying a basket in his good hand, the other one being heavily wrapped up.  
  
"Hi, we're asking everyone to contribute their jewelry or valuables for the war."  
  
"Can't you see we're in mourning, you idiot, we don't have anything to give," Stephanie said angrily.  
  
"Wait, hold on, here you can have this," Lita took off her wedding ring, "If this helps Hunter more by me not having it, then I'd rather let it go."  
  
"Wait, here you can have mine too," Stephanie said while taking off her own ring.  
  
"That was a very nice gesture, Mrs. Helmsley," Jericho said, "And a nice gesture for you too Mrs. Martin, I know just how much it meant to you," he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Lita, I wanted to ask you something," J.R. said as he walked up to them, "If you'll excuse us for a moment," and with that the two of them walked away.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, you don't look good in black?" Jericho said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up, you know I'm in mourning, I have to wear this."  
  
"No you don't, it's idiotic of you to pretend to mourn for someone you didn't love, and I like the phony gesture of giving up your precious wedding ring. I'm sure you were just itching to take that off your finger."  
  
"You don't know anything about me, what gives you the right to come up to me, and talk to me as if you know exactly who I am?"  
  
"The fact that I was witness to your little outburst of love for one Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
  
"Would you stop bringing that up, it was in the past, and that's where it should stay!"  
  
"But something tells me you still harbor feelings for the man in question, am I right?"  
  
"Ugh, I can't stand you, I hope you know that," Stephanie said as she stomped away angrily, leaving a chuckling Jericho behind.  
  
An announcement came over the speakers in the back, telling everyone there was another meeting to be held in five minutes. Again people gathered into the large room, anxious to hear the latest announcement that was to be made.  
  
"We've come up with a new way to raise money, and I wanted to address it here. Gentlemen, if you want the lady of your choice to accompany you to the ring, you must bid for her!" J.R. told the group, as a dull roar went over the crowd as they processed the news.  
  
"20 dollars for Molly Holly," called out Spike Dudley.  
  
"30 dollars for Jacqueline," called out Faarooq and Bradshaw.  
  
"Come on, that's all your willing to spend for such beautiful women?" J.R. asked the crowd.  
  
"1,000 dollars for Ms. Stephanie Martin," Jericho spoke up, as the crowd quieted down in shocked silence.  
  
Stephanie stood in surprise from hearing her name, which promptly turned to shock when she realized whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Jericho?" J.R. said.  
  
"I said 1,000 dollars for Ms. Stephanie Martin."  
  
"She's in mourning Jericho, but I'm sure one of the other divas-"  
  
"I said Ms. Stephanie Martin."  
  
"She will not consider it."  
  
"Oh yes, I will," came Stephanie's answer. Here was her chance to go out there, to be in front of the crowd again, and there was no chance in hell she was going to pass up the opportunity. She walked briskly over to Jericho, and joined him by his side, as the group began to dissipate to get ready for the show.  
  
"You kind of shocked everybody by agreeing to go out with me."  
  
"I don't care what they think, I'm Stephanie McMahon damn it, and I'll do as I damn well please."  
  
"Well, I know I'll get my money's worth."  
  
"If you think that this goes beyond valet duties, then you're severely delusional."  
  
"And here I was trying to see if you really were a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, skanky, bottom-feeding, trash bag ho."  
  
"Nothing you say is going to bother me Mr. Jericho, not as long as I get to go out there, and show the world that I'm still around."  
  
~After Jericho's match~  
  
"Wow, you were really great out there, I'm thinking I should have you as my valet more often," Jericho told the smiling Stephanie.  
  
"I don't think that my reputation could stand it," Stephanie said sarcastically.  
  
"Please, like it was glowing to begin with," he just as sarcastically replied.  
  
"What do you want from me Mr. Jericho?" Stephanie looking at him with curiosity, wondering why he had so determinedly wanted her to be his valet.  
  
"I want you to some day say to me what I heard you say to HHH, 'I love you,'" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, rest assured, that's something that will never come out of my mouth, and if it does, may hell freeze over," Stephanie said with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see.we'll see." 


	5. Chapter V

Part 5  
  
"Oh wow, this is so beautiful, oh, and you bought it just for me?" Stephanie asked excitedly as she picked up the bright red leather golfer's hat.  
  
"Well, I saw it in a store window, and I thought it would look good on you."  
  
"Of course, I won't be able to wear it for a long time, because it's not black," Stephanie said with a pout.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to wear it, I might as well take it back. I don't want it to go to waste, and I know plenty of women it would look good on," Jericho said as he took the hat out of Stephanie's hand.  
  
"No way, I'm not letting you take this back, you gave it to me, didn't you? You can't just take it back."  
  
"Fine, but if I do let you keep it, then you have to get out of that fake mourning you're in, is that a deal?"  
  
"Fine, yeah, whatever, just give me my hat," Stephanie said impatiently as she reached for the hat. She put it on her head, and admired herself in the mirror. This hadn't been the first time he had brought her a gift, but none this expensive. He had visited quite often when he happened to be in Tampa. She wanted to believe that he kept coming back because he was in love with her, but it was just so hard to believe. He was such a complex person she never knew what he was thinking, and just when she thought she had him figured out, he would do something to prove her wrong. But if he didn't love her, why would he keep visiting her? It didn't make any sense, but as long as she kept getting pretty gifts, she didn't care why he came around  
  
"Why exactly did you buy me this hat Chris?" Stephanie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I thought I told you already, I thought it would look nice on you."  
  
"But don't you expect some sort of payment, this must have cost you a lot of money."  
  
"Well, of course I want payment for it."  
  
"Well, if you think I'm going to sleep with you or something, that is not going to happen."  
  
"Did I say that I wanted to sleep with you? God, what goes through that skanky head of yours?"  
  
"Well, then I won't kiss you for it either," Stephanie said smugly.  
  
Jericho stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, and walked over to Stephanie. He took her by the arms and pulled her against him. She closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss that was sure to follow. Why else would he have bought her an expensive gift if he didn't want to kiss her? He was a good-looking man after all, and it wouldn't be that bad to receive a kiss from him. She was more convinced then ever that he was indeed in love her, and once he admitted it she would have all the power, and she would make him do anything for her.  
  
"Steph, open your eyes, and look at me," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes and looked at him. He had an amused smile on his face, and looked directly into her eyes, and a peculiar feeling came over her. He looked like he was searching for something in her eyes, but she didn't know what for. She didn't feel comfortable with him looking into her eyes like he was, and she turned her gaze away.  
  
"I don't think I am going to kiss you, even though you need someone to kiss you. I think that's the problem, you need to be kissed Stephanie, and by someone who knows what he's doing," Jericho told her.  
  
"And I'm sure you're thinking that you are that person, big ego much?"  
  
"Well, who knows I might be, you don't know that."  
  
"Well, then why don't you kiss me then, if you're so sure you're great at it? You know, I don't even know why I let you come see me, you're just a giant pain in the ass."  
  
"I'll tell you why, because I'm the only guy who comes to see you. Everyone else is off fighting, and you know you love all the attention you can get."  
  
"And so what if I do?"  
  
"Did I say it was a bad thing, don't put words in my mouth Stephanie. I was just making an observation. But I wouldn't worry your pretty, little head over it. The war can't last very much longer anyway."  
  
"And why exactly do you say that?"  
  
"Well, there's a battle going on, and it's pretty important from what I've heard."  
  
"Chris, do you think that Hunter's in it?" she asked in an anxious voice.  
  
"So you're still in love with that idiotic oaf HHH, aren't you? Yeah, I guess he's in it," Jericho said angrily before he left a scared Stephanie behind.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Stephanie was sitting in her house with Lita waiting by the television, waiting for the casualty list to scroll across the screen. The both of them were anxious to see if Hunter was on that list, if he had left them. Lita sat on one side of the couch, while tapping her fingers on the armrest, Stephanie sat next to her, biting her nails in anticipation.  
  
The casualty list started scrolling across the screen, and with nervous eyes both women turned towards the television.  
  
"You look Stephanie, I don't think I can," Lita said, her voice wavering.  
  
Stephanie started scanning the screen looking at all the names. She couldn't believe all the people that had died or been captured. It was so overwhelming that she felt a sob rise in her throat. Names of men that she had known, had flirted with scrolled down the screen. She saw that the G's were rolling down the screen, and she started reading names out loud.  
  
"Gaines...Gedner...Gillien...Gordon...Gyntok...Haberner...Hill...wait, it passed him, there's no Helmsley on there," Stephanie said with obvious joy in her voice. She looked over to Lita, who was crying tears of joy.  
  
Suddenly Lita wrapped her arms around Stephanie, and cried into the crook of her neck. Stephanie felt uncomfortable with Lita hugging her, especially because she coveted the woman's husband. Stephanie, fed up with Lita's behavior, shook her off and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head," Stephanie said feeling stifled by the house. Lita seemed to understand and simply nodded her head.  
  
Stephanie stepped out of the house and breathed a sigh of relief. She hated the fact that she couldn't show her love for Hunter out in the open. She had to stand silently by Lita's side, and listen to her gush about Hunter, and she had to listen to her read his letters when they came. Didn't the silly, little fool know that Stephanie didn't care about all of that?  
  
She thought about all the names she had read on the screen today, and how many had died. People she knew too, people she had grown up with. And now they were gone. Hunter wasn't gone though, and for that she was extremely happy. Stephanie was so unaware of her surroundings that she didn't take heed when Jericho had walked up to her.  
  
"Stephanie, I hope you haven't received bad news," Jericho asked, breaking Stephanie's thoughts.  
  
"No, Hunter's fine, thank God."  
  
"I'm glad, at least for Lita's sake," Jericho said smirking at the frown that had blossomed on her face at his mention of Lita.  
  
"But so many other people died Chris, so many."  
  
"Did you know many?"  
  
"Yes, I hate this stupid war."  
  
"Well, don't worry, Hunter's safe to come home to the women that love him, both of them," Jericho said laughing before walking off, leaving Stephanie alone behind him.  
  
**************  
  
Stephanie hated working at the hospital, she didn't like being around sick people. It was disgusting seeing all these injured men, sick with diseases that she didn't even want to know about. Unfortunately there was a lack of nurses, and under the annoying prodding of Lita she had agreed to work here at least for the time being.  
  
Finally their shift was over, and an exhausted Stephanie and Lita walked out of the hospital and into the dark night. There car was parked in the parking lot, and as they made their way there, another figure came upon them. Stephanie recognized her as Chyna, the madam of a brothel.  
  
"What do you want?" Stephanie said with obvious distaste.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Lita," Chyna said throwing a dirty look in Stephanie's direction.  
  
"You shouldn't even be talking to us you whore," Stephanie said with digust.  
  
"Stephanie, be quiet," Lita said calmly, before turning her gaze back to Chyna, "What can we do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to give you this," Chyna said handing her a handkerchief full of what appeared to be money, "It may not be clean money, but it's money just the same. Some people around here might not like it, but I wanted to help."  
  
"Thank you so much, we appreciate this so much," Lita said with a smile before Chyna left. She opened the handkerchief and started counting the money, "Steph, there's almost 8,000 dollars here," Lita said with amazement. Stephanie caught sight of the handkerchief that the money was in, and she grabbed at it. She looked suspiciously at it when she noticed the initials "CJ" embroidered on it.  
  
"This is Chris Jericho's, ugh I can't believe that he would consort with someone like that. I should really tell him off one of these days."  
  
********** Stephanie stood silently watching the disgusting display that Lita and Hunter were doing. HHH had been granted four day's Christmas leave, and he had come home this morning. Stephanie and Lita had been there to meet him when he arrived, and now Lita and Hunter were making out right in front of her. Finally they broke apart, and acknowledged Stephanie.  
  
"Hello Stephanie, you look lovely," Hunter said, taking the site of her in.  
  
"Thank you Hunter," Stephanie said blandly.  
  
~Four days later~  
  
Stephanie hadn't gotten a chance to speak with HHH alone in the last four days that he had been there. Someone had always been around, especially Lita, who hadn't left his side unless she had to. Stephanie just wanted a moment alone with him, to tell him how much she had missed him, how much she still loved him.  
  
And now he was leaving again, and she might never get the chance to speak to him again. Might never see him again, and that thought brought fear right to her core. She hoped that she would get one moment alone with him before he left, just one moment to say goodbye. She saw him walking down the stairs, and rushed to him.  
  
"I heard that Lita wasn't going to go see you off," she said.  
  
"No, she's too upset, so she's staying behind."  
  
"Then let me go with you," Stephanie said, hating the pleading tone in her voice.  
  
"No Stephanie, it's better if you stay here, I'd rather remember you standing here, then out there when I leave."  
  
"Well, then at least let me give you my present, I never got a chance," Stephanie said, rushing to the closet, and grabbing a box, "While Lita bought you that leather jacket, I bought this to go with it," Stephanie explained as he opened the box and lifted out a denim jacket with a large emblem on the back.  
  
"This is great Stephanie," HHH said, before putting it on over his leather jacket. (A/N: I HATE that jacket ;) )  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it," she said beaming at him.  
  
"Stephanie, there's something I need to ask you," Hunter said, his mood changing to serious.  
  
"Yes Hunter?" Stephanie said on the edge of her seat.  
  
"I need you to look after Lita for me...in case anything happens," Hunter said, voice quiet.  
  
"But Hunter, what are you saying? You're coming back, I know you are."  
  
"The war can't last much longer, and when it's over, we'll be wiped out as a people,"  
  
"Are you saying that we're going to lose Hunter, that can't be,"  
  
"Stephanie, you just don't understand, you'll never understand. Just promise me, you'll take care of Lita," Hunter said desperately. Stephanie didn't want to make such a stupid promise, but looking into his eyes she couldn't help but say yes.  
  
"Yes Hunter, I will."  
  
"Good, I'm glad, now I really have to go,"  
  
"Wait, Hunter, kiss me before you leave, please," Stephanie said grasping his arm before he turned to leave. Hunter bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then went to leave, but Stephanie pulled him back. She grabbed the back of his head, and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with all that he had, and for a brief moment she kissed him back. He pulled away, and she felt lost without his lips on hers.  
  
"Goodbye Stephanie," he said before he left. She watched him leave, and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Hunter."  
  
*************** Several months passed, and a day didn't go by that Stephanie didn't think of HHH and if he was indeed ok. It didn't help that his letters seemed so few, and in fact had stopped in recent weeks. And she was still working in that wretched hospital. Today had been fairly boring, until the first of the cannons went off, then everything turned to chaos.  
  
Stephanie couldn't stand being in that hospital anymore, she had to get out. All the sick men disgusted her, and she couldn't stand to be around them. And they kept coming, a never-ending sea of injury and death. She was overwhelmed by it all, and had to get out. She left hastily, and entered the calamity that the city had become.  
  
Everyone was running around, putting things in their cars, and leaving. It was pure chaos, and Stephanie was afraid. Everyone was leaving the city because the enemy was bombing them. She needed to get out, and resolved to get back to Aunt Mae's house, and go home to Greenwich.  
  
The task was easier said than done, as people flooded the sidewalks and she had trouble getting through the throngs of people. She kept getting swept up in crowds, and had to push her way to get anywhere. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling out to her amongst the yelling of people.  
  
"Stephanie," the voice called out. She turned her head and saw Chris Jericho driving a Jeep. She made her way over to him.  
  
"Get in this car right now," he insisted, helping her inside.  
  
"Can you just drive me to Aunt Mae's, please Chris."  
  
"Look around you Steph, chaos is a funny sight, don't you think?" he said with a chuckle before starting the car and driving off.  
  
"I just want to get back to Aunt Mae's, and then I'm going home to Daddy and Mother."  
  
"So you couldn't stand the hospital anymore could you. I don't blame you, I'd get sick of all the death, and injuries, and more death."  
  
"Jericho, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get out of here."  
  
"Let's get out together," he said glancing over at her.  
  
"What do you mean," she replied looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I mean, we can go anywhere in the world, anywhere you want to...Paris, London, Tokyo."  
  
"But I'd have to be with you wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well yeah, that was the plan,"  
  
"Why do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you had that idiot Helmsley out of your head, and I heard that Lita was pregnant, and it's going to be hard to love a man with a wife AND a child," he said as he pulled up in front of the house. Stephanie looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I hate you Chris Jericho, I'll hate you forever!"  
  
"No, I don't think you'll hate me that long," he said laughing as she walked away.  
  
Stephanie saw Aunt Mae walking out of the house carrying various items, and she went over to her.  
  
"Aunt Mae, are you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to get out of here, I can't take these cannons, they don't help my hangover," Mae said before taking a swig of whisky.  
  
"Wait, let me get my things and I'll go with you," Stephanie said. JR walked up to her, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Stephanie?"  
  
"I'm going home, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Stephanie yelled.  
  
"You can't go, what about Lita, she can't travel, not in her condition."  
  
"I don't care about her, she can stay with someone else for all I care."  
  
"Stephanie, there's no one to stay with, you have to stay here," JR tried to reason with her. Stephanie was about to protest, but then she remembered the promise that she had made to HHH.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay."  
  
"Good," JR said before going over to talk to Mae. Stephanie looked up towards the house, her hatred becoming intense.  
  
"I hate you Lita, and I hate your stupid baby," Stephanie muttered to herself. 


	6. Chapter VI

~A few months later~  
  
Stephanie noticed how quiet it was on the street. She didn't like this kind of silence, it was eerie and almost deadly. Something was happening, she knew it, and she didn't like it. She noticed a man driving down the street in a Jeep, and she waved for him to stop.  
  
"What's going on?" Stephanie asked the man.  
  
"Everyone's evacuating."  
  
"Evacuating, but why?" Stephanie asked confused, she hadn't heard of any evacuations.  
  
"WCW troops are invading Tampa."  
  
"Invading Tampa! But this can't be, I thought they would never get here!"  
  
"Well, they're here, and we're evacuating, so you're going to want to get going," the man told her before driving off.  
  
Stephanie looked panicked as she ran back into the house at full speed. She would go to Greenwich. She knew that everything would be okay if she just got to Greenwich. Of course she would have to bring Lita with her, pregnant or not, she didn't have a choice.  
  
Stephanie ran upstairs and started gathering things and putting them into her suitcases. She didn't have much time, so she just kept stuffing things into her bags without thinking. Suddenly, she heard a moan coming from Lita's room, it sounded like a moan of pain. Stephanie stopped and listened more intently. It sounded as if Lita was calling for her. She raced across the hall and threw open the door.  
  
"What is it Lita?" Stephanie asked impatiently. Lita looked over at her, her face drenched in sweat.  
  
"The baby, it's coming," she managed to say, before another contraction wracked her body.  
  
"But-but, how long has this been going on?" Stephanie managed to stutter out.  
  
"Since this morning, I didn't want to bother you, you've been so busy," Lita whispered, obviously in pain.  
  
"How could you not tell me? What am I supposed to do? All the doctors are at the hospital and that's too far away, and I don't have a car."  
  
"I'm sorry Stephanie."  
  
"Sorry, this is not time for sorry," Stephanie thought for a moment, "I know! There's a make shift hospital just a few blocks away. I'll go there and see if I can get one of the doctors to come here."  
  
"Ok," Lita said, before lying down again.  
  
Stephanie raced down the stairs and out of the house. Hopefully they wouldn't be to busy down at the hospital and she could get someone to come tend to Lita. Damn this evacuation, otherwise she knew that she could find someone to help her. She began to walk briskly down the empty street, not wanting to run and waste all her energy.  
  
She reached the hospital, and was overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. There were bodies everywhere. Lying down in the streets, nothing under them but cold concrete and roads. They were screaming out in agony, and she just stood in horror.  
  
How could this have happened? How could this many men be injured? She walked around aimlessly trying to ignore the pleas of these men. She finally found J.R. and she walked quickly to him.  
  
"J.R.!" She yelled to get his attention.  
  
"Stephanie, thank God you're here, we need all the help we can get," he said relieved. Stephanie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No, no, you have to come with me," she pulled on his arm, "Lita's having the baby, and we need your help."  
  
"Bah Gawd Stephanie, look around you, these men are dying and we don't have enough doctors or nurses to tend to them. I can't go off with you and deliver a baby."  
  
"But...you have to come."  
  
"I can't!" he calmed down for a moment, "Delivering a baby isn't that hard Stephanie."  
  
"But I'm not a doctor!" she cried.  
  
"I'll explain it to you," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. She listened intently as he explained it to her.  
  
******  
  
Stephanie walked desolately back to the house. She was going to have to go this alone, by herself. Stephanie couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like the world was crashing down on her. She was going to have to deliver Lita and Hunter's baby.  
  
She came up to the house, and took a deep breath before entering. She could hear Lita's groans already, and the walked to the room. She didn't know what she would find on the other side, and she was scared to fine out. She opened the door and saw Lita writhing in pain on the bed.  
  
"Oh Steph, you're back, I'm so glad, did you get the doctor?"  
  
"There's no one coming Lita, it'll just be me," Stephanie said blandly, walking to the side of the bed.  
  
"What?" Lita's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You don't want to know what I had to see today Lita," Stephanie shook her head, "It was awful. But J.R. told me everything about delivery, so hopefully we'll be ok."  
  
"Ok," breathed Lita, "I trust you."  
  
********  
  
Several hours later, Lita was still in labor. Night was starting to fall, and darkness was casting shadows all over the room. Stephanie sat by Lita's side, clutching her hand in support. Lita's labor had been progressing slowly, and Stephanie knew that she was in a tremendous amount of pain. She didn't have any painkillers or anything though, besides your basic Tylenol, so Lita had to endure it all. And endure she did, she barely complained of the pain, which irritated Stephanie a little.  
  
"You can scream if you want to Lita, there's no one around to hear it," Stephanie told her. Lita turned to her with soft eyes.  
  
"My poor Stephanie, if you weren't here you'd be home with your Mother wouldn't you?"  
  
"Maybe, who knows?" Stephanie said glumly. Another contraction hit Lita, and she grasped Stephanie's hand tightly. After it passed, Lita looked at Stephanie seriously.  
  
"Stephanie, I need you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I don't make it, I want you to take my baby."  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that Lita, you'll be just fine, do you hear me? Just fine," Stephanie said firmly, not showing just how scared she really was. Fear was for the weak.  
  
"No, Stephanie I need you to promise me, please," Lita said pleadingly.  
  
"Fine," Stephanie finally consented. But there was no way that she was going to let Lita die. She had promised Hunter that she would take care of her, and take care of her she would.  
  
******  
  
Another couple hours passed, and Lita had finally given birth to a baby boy. Lita was exhausted after the labor, and was now sleeping as Stephanie cared for the small baby boy. She was still worried for Lita, as the other woman had used practically all her strength, and seemed really weak.  
  
She laid the baby in a bassinet, and resumed packing. She didn't know how she was going to get to Greenwich, she didn't have a car, and she knew that all the buses and trains were being used by the armies fighting.  
  
She thought of ways that she could get back home, and her mind suddenly came up with an idea. She would find Jericho, and he would be sure to help them. She checked on both Lita and the baby, and she left in search of him.  
  
She knew immediately where he would be. She had heard many rumors about Chris Jericho, and while she had thought they were just to deter her from him, she had found out that they were mostly true. She made her way to Chyna's, and prepared to get Jericho to help her.  
  
She went up to the door and knocked loudly. A lady, scantily clad, answered the door, and Stephanie scowled at her appearance, before talking to her.  
  
"I'd like to see Mr. Jericho."  
  
"Um, I think he's playing cards in the back," the girl told her.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see him," Stephanie said assertively. The girl nodded, and disappeared into the house for a little while. After a few minutes, Jericho himself came to the door, a smirk planted on his face.  
  
"Mrs. Martin, to what do I owe the pleasure," he said smugly.  
  
"Shut up Jericho, you have no idea the day I've had," Stephanie snapped at him, annoyed.  
  
"Well, what kind of day have you had then?"  
  
"I had to deliver Lita's baby all by myself."  
  
"What?!?" He asked in shock.  
  
"There was nobody else, I had to, and it was horrible."  
  
"My God, is she okay?"  
  
"She's really weak, but for the most part she's okay, the baby's ok too."  
  
"Good," he looked down at her, "Now why are you here?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Home? To Greenwich?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't have a car, and I know you do, and I want to go home," she repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but my car was taken by the army, so you can't go home." Stephanie had a stricken look on her face, "And besides, all the roads are probably blocked, they been fighting around Greenwich it's not safe."  
  
"But I want to go home! My mother needs me, and Daddy too! They need me! I don't care what it takes, I'm going home," she yelled, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Jericho took her in his arms, and she sobbed into his chest, seeking comfort from him.  
  
"Shh, shh, it'll be ok, I promise," he said soothingly, stroking her long brown hair, "You go home, and pack, and I'll be by in a bit with a car ok?" Stephanie pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, now dry your eyes, you look like a silly little girl," he said chuckling. She glared at him and walked away. Why did for every nice thing he did, he had to be twice the cad afterwards.  
  
**********  
  
Jericho drove up to Stephanie's house and got out of the car. He walked up the front walk, and was practically bombarded by Stephanie.  
  
"Come on, we have to go," she said pulling him upstairs, "We have to get Lita."  
  
They walked upstairs, and into Lita's room. She was lying down on the bed, barely awake. Jericho could tell just by looking at her that she was in pretty bad shape. She looked so pale and sickly it was almost shocking.  
  
"Can you get her?" Stephanie asked him. He nodded and walked over to the bed, leaning over Lita.  
  
"Can you put your arms around me?" He asked, looking down at the pale redhead.  
  
"I think so," Lita said weakly, trying to sit up. She failed, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"It's ok," Chris moved to pick her up in his arms. She moaned a little, and he tried to be as gentle as possible. He looked towards Stephanie, only to find her taking the newborn into her arms.  
  
"Let's go," he told Stephanie, and she nodded to him.  
  
They made their way to the car, and Jericho gently put Lita into the backseat Stephanie gently put the baby into Lita's waiting arms, and then climbed into the front seat. Jericho got in, and started the car, driving off into the night.  
  
"This was the best you could do?" Stephanie said, looking at the old junker that Jericho was currently driving.  
  
"Does it not live up to your standards Queen Stephanie?" Jericho answered snidely.  
  
"Well, as long as it'll get to Greenwich, I guess I really can't complain can I?"  
  
"No."  
  
Stephanie sat looking out the window when all of a sudden she saw a blazing red ball in the distance. She tried to figure out what it was, but was having trouble.  
  
"Chris, what is that?" She pointed in the general direction.  
  
"I'm thinking that's what's left of the train station, and all the trains. So we can't go that way, I'll try to take the back roads."  
  
**********  
  
Jericho and Stephanie were driving slowly out of Tampa, on the one road that was still open. The traffic was horrible, and all around them the remnants of their army could be seen. It was truly a depressing sight.  
  
"You might want to look around Stephanie, this is history in the making."  
  
"I don't want to look at them, they disgust me, they're the ones who got us into this mess in the first place. You should be proud that you didn't listen to them, proud that you were smarter than they were, and didn't get involved in all of this."  
  
"Funny thing is," Jericho said quietly, "I'm not so proud."  
  
************  
  
"Let's stop for a while, I think I see a gas station up ahead," Jericho turned to Stephanie.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Lita, are you all right?" Jericho said, turning to look in the back seat.  
  
"I think she fell asleep," Stephanie told him.  
  
"That's better for her, she needs her rest."  
  
They pulled into the gas station, and Jericho quickly got gas. Stephanie got out of the car to stretch her legs for a bit. They were somewhere in North Carolina, and they still had a ways to go to reach Greenwich.  
  
"Stephanie, are you still determined to get home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that we can make it."  
  
"Not we Princess...you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked confused.  
  
"I mean that I'm leaving you," Jericho said with a smirk.  
  
"What? Don't joke around with me Chris Jericho," Stephanie snorted.  
  
"I'm not joking Stephanie, I'm leaving you here."  
  
"Wh-what?" Stephanie sputtered, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go fight with the valiant WWF."  
  
"Oh, now you must be joking."  
  
"I'm not...Now come over here and say goodbye to me," Jericho said pulling Stephanie away from the car.  
  
"Jericho how can you leave me alone and helpless like this?"  
  
"You? Helpless? Heaven help WCW if they capture you."  
  
"How can you do this to me? I'll never forgive you if you leave me."  
  
"I'm not asking for your forgiveness Stephanie. I'll never forgive myself. And if God forbid, I die, I'll laugh at myself for being a jackass. But I do know one thing Steph, and that is that I love you. In spite of the whole world falling down around us, I love you. We have too much in common not to be right for each other. We're both heels, selfish and egotistical, but able to tell the truth," Jericho took Stephanie into his arms and held her close.  
  
"Don't hold me like this," Stephanie said trying to pull out of his grasp. He just held her tighter in retaliation.  
  
"Stephanie, I've loved you more than I've loved any woman I've ever been with, and I've waited for you for a hell of a lot longer," he said running his fingers through her hair. She squirmed in his arms.  
  
"God, would you just leave me the hell alone Jericho," Stephanie said angrily. Jericho ignored her and continued.  
  
"There's a soldier who loves you Stephanie. And I'll think of you always. It doesn't matter if you love me, I'll love you in spite of that. Kiss me Stephanie, kiss me just this once," Jericho said before pulling Stephanie to him, and pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Stephanie at first struggled against him, but then felt this strange tingle run through her body. She relaxed in his arms and let him kiss her. He was really a great kisser, and she couldn't help but like it just a little.  
  
Her mind came back to her, and she realized who was kissing her, and she pulled away suddenly. She glared at him, and slapped him soundly across the face. Jericho just smirked at her, his eyes laughing.  
  
"How dare you! They were all right, you are a cad, I hope you die, I hope a bomb falls right on you and you're blown to bits!"  
  
"A fine sentiment Stephanie, but it's time for me to go," Jericho said before leaving down the road. Stephanie stood watching him until he disappeared from her sight.  
  
She turned back to her car and cried. She was alone.  
  
But she was going home. No matter what. 


End file.
